Promessas
by SakuraSkywalker
Summary: Promessas... Duram toda uma vida e, por vezes, até mais. Naruto e Sakura aprendem a sua importância na amizade. ONESHOT Completa!


**Promessas**

**Autor: **SakuraSkywalker

**Título: **Promessas

**Categoria: **Friendship/Drama

**N/A: **Fic criada para o concurso de escrita do NPT. Foi pedido para criar uma fic dos últimos 5 minutos da Sakura. Espero que tenha conseguido manter as duas personagens fiéis às originais. Foi um pouco complicado escrever sobre a Sakura, visto não gostar dela como personagem. E com esta frase de certeza que muita gente já nem vai ler a fic. xDDD

**Disclaimer: **O Naruto e todas as suas personagens pertencem única e exclusivamente ao Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Hoje a Vila de Konoha comemora um dia que tem tanto de trágico como de alegre. Faz oito anos que Yoko no Kyuubi foi finalmente derrotada pelo 4º Hokage. Nessa mesma noite, muitos dos cidadãos da vila perderam a vida, incluindo o seu líder.

Nada que preocupe a pequena Sakura.

Ela passeia pela rua, admirando os preparativos para o festival dessa noite.

Ao passar alguns quarteirões, decide abrandar o passo. Com as mãos cruzadas atrás das costas repara, admirada, no esforço para decorar a vila. Enquanto anda, de pescoço esticado, a ver as lanternas a ser colocadas ao longo da rua, começa a encostar-se cada vez mais aos edifícios e, de repente, tropeça.

"Ugh!"

"Ah, desculpa!", diz aflita.

O rapaz que se encontra a seus pés levanta os olhos e, azul céu e verde cobalto, olham-se pela primeira vez.

"Não faz mal", diz ele num sussurro e com o olhar cabisbaixo, "Não me magoaste."

Sakura repara na maneira andrajosa como o rapaz está vestido, assim como nos inúmeros cortes, feridas e nódoas negras.

"O que te aconteceu? Precisas de ajuda? Onde estão os teus pais?"

Perante a última pergunta o semblante do rapaz parece escurecer e responde algo abruptamente:

"Não tenho pais e não preciso de ajuda! Se é para fazeres pouco de mim como os outros podes-te ir embora!"

Levanta-se, mas de imediato cai de joelhos.

"Espera!", diz Sakura aflita, "Não estás bem, precisas de ajuda. Vou chamar alguém."

"NÃO!", grita o rapaz aflito, "Não chames ninguém!"

"Mas porquê?", pergunta curiosa.

"Queres-me mesmo ajudar?", pergunta o rapaz incrédulo.

"Sim.", diz com firmeza.

Ele parece ponderar a situação durante uns minutos. Numa voz baixa, quase inaudível diz:

"Podes-me ajudar a ir para casa, mas duvido que uma rapariga bonita como tu queira ajudar um demónio."

Sakura corada mas com os olhos a brilhar de desafio responde:

"Claro que te ajudo!" e estende o braço ao rapaz para que se apoie nela.

Vão andando devagar pela rua e Sakura, tão preocupada que está com o seu novo amigo, nem repara nos olhares de ódio das pessoas.

Chegados à porta de casa do rapaz, Sakura repara numas palavras vermelhas escritas na porta - Demónio, Monstro.

Intrigada, ajuda o rapaz a entrar em casa.

"Onde tens a mala de primeiros socorros?" pergunta.

O rapaz diz-lhe e ela silenciosamente vai buscar e começa a limpar-lhe as feridas.

Sem poder conter a curiosidade pergunta:

"Porque é que tens aquelas palavras escritas na porta?"

O rapaz com um olhar cheio de dor e mágoa responde:

"Não sei..."

Sakura, que não pode ver ninguém em sofrimento, abraça-o. O rapaz pestaneja incrédulo perante a acção dela e fica hirto nos seus braços.

"Não tenhas medo, sou tua amiga.", diz com uma voz quente e plena de emoção.

O rapaz abraça-a e começa a soluçar, ao que Sakura responde abraçando-o com mais força e dizendo: "Está tudo bem. Não precisas de ter medo."

Finalmente o rapaz acalma-se e liberta-se do abraço. Lá fora, o dia vai dando placidamente lugar à noite.

Um pouco envergonhado o rapaz murmura um tímido: "Desculpa..."

Sakura vê que ele já se está a sentir melhor, levanta-se e começa a andar para se ir embora.

Num movimento rápido o rapaz agarra-lhe o pulso e pára-a.

"Como te posso agradecer o que fizeste por mim?"

Sorrindo Sakura responde:

"Podes fazer duas coisas. A primeira é sorrires para mim e a segunda é dizeres-me o teu nome."

Olhando para ela firmemente, o rapaz esboça um pequeno sorriso e diz:

"Naruto, o meu nome é Naruto."

"Naruto...", diz Sakura como que experimentando o nome, "É um bonito nome."

"E tu, como te chamas?", pergunta curioso.

"Sakura."

"Sakura vou-te prometer uma coisa, estejas onde estiveres e em que situação te encontrares farei tudo o que conseguir para te ajudar como me ajudaste a mim."

Sakura estende o se dedo mindinho e diz: "Está prometido!"

Naruto estende o seu dedo, entrelaça com o da Sakura e diz: "É uma promessa, dattebayo!"

Na rua ouvem-se os primeiros foguetes, que sinalizam o começo do festival...

Anos mais tarde...

"SAKURA!", grita Naruto desesperado.

Corre para onde ela está caída e, aninha-a nos braços.

"Quebrei a nossa promessa, Sakura." diz com lágrimas nos olhos "Não te consegui proteger."

Com muito esforço Sakura levanta um pouco a cabeça e diz: "Naruto... Tu e o Kakashi sempre me protegeram... Agora foi a minha vez de vos tentar proteger... Só tenho uma coisa a pedir-te... Salva o Sasuke Naruto... Afasta-o da escuridão e protege-o como fizeste comigo estes anos todos... Prometes-me?", diz Sakura com evidente esforço.

"Prometo!", diz Naruto com as lágrimas a cair-lhe pelo rosto.

Sakura, ao ver a convicção com que Naruto faz a promessa e sorri. Azul céu e verde cobalto olham-se pela última vez, pois assim que os olhos de Sakura se fecham ela dá o derradeiro suspiro.

Naruto pousa gentilmente o corpo inanimado da amiga nos braços de Kakashi.

Vira-se decidido para os seus opositores, Sasuke e Madara, com os punhos semi-cerrados, cabeça erguida e olhos brilhantes.

'Sakura vou cumprir a nossa promessa! Nem que tenha de morrer para que tal aconteça!'

E com este pensamento, lança-se para a batalha mais decisiva da sua vida.

OWARI

* * *

Espero que tenham gostado! Aceito de bom grado críticas construtivas. ^^)


End file.
